The Fire Angel
by J1NXM3XD15
Summary: Pit was fed up being treated like nothing, so he decides to run... no, wait, FLY away from Palutenas' temple. Little did he know he would come across Foire, and even better, join the Fairy Tale guild
1. A New Beginning

**AN:** **So heres to a start of my first fic, hopefuly I can keep this up, but no promises. If the characters turn out ti be ooc, please let me know, I'd appreciate the help.** **Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own any of the characters within this chapter, they belong to their respective owners.**

He didn't feel at home anymore...

Pit, the Angel, captain of Palutenas' royal guard, and the savior of the over world, now lays awake in his room in his goddesses temple. He had a lot on his mind since the day he defeated Hades, he was unsure whether or not his goddess really cared for him. She never seems to take him seriously, especially during the smash tornament. She always made fun of him with Viridi instead of giving him the advise he needed to overcome his opponent, as well as a few personal matters.They just seem to push him off.

And Dark Pit...

Pittoo never gave up trying to one up him, even though he knew vary well that his life depended on Pits'. He was determined to be "the better half", what ever that meant. He never gave Pit a break, as well as a world of different insults to the poor light angel.

Pit couldn't take it anymore...

He wanted to leave, and he would succeed in doing so...

Pit waited until he knew the temple inhabitants, namely Palutena and a bunch of centorians, would be sound asleep, all he had to do was avoid the patrol.

He got up from his bed and grabbed a bag Link gave him as a gift, it could store pretty much as much as he wanted, given he could carry all the weight it would have. Pit could pack as much as he wanted, but given his only means of escape, he need to take just the bare necessities. He packed his bow, the upper dash arm, and his guardian orbitars, as well as an extra tunic. He then made his way to the kitchen, wilst avoiding being seen by a few centorians on patrol, grabbed a few different foods, and got into a secret compartment that contained the Drink of the Gods. knewing he needed it, he packed it, and made his way to palutenas garden, without being seen by the centorians.

He walked up to the egde of the garden, below was the overworld, where he needed to get to. He was about to go, until he realized something, something on his head.

He realized he still had his laural crown on, his only means of talking with palutena on his missions, as well as the only way Palutena would keep track of him, that was the link in there connection. He new that Palutena would find him if he left this on, and who knows what could happen when she finds out what he was doing. So he walked to one of the ponds within the garden, crown in hand, and looked at his reflection in the water.

" if I do this, there's no turning back, I could never come back here again." he wispered to himself." I'm sorry Lady... erm... Palutena, you gave me no choice."

Pit then threw the crown into the pond, and watched it sink to the bottom. He stood there for a while, contimplating his decision, until he heard a noise. He then walked to the egde of the garden, which was essentially the egde of the floating temple, and looked down again.

 _I can do this, I can fly, just gotta do it right the first time_ , he thought.

Pit took one step off the egde, and let his weight and gravity do the rest, eventually he was falling vertically, and his speed was accelerating fast, but he kepted calm, he knew freaking out would screw up everything. Once he was close to the ground, he immediately opened his wings to its full spand, and angled himself horizontaly, he was later gliding away at a steady speed away from Palutena's Temple.

But he wasn't in the clear yet, he had to make his way to the shore line, which was a long ways away.

After a few hours of gliding and occasionally steering and flapping his wings to maintain his hight above the ground. Indeed, he never flew any longer than five minutes at a time with the power of flight, so he was vary happy that he was no longer ristricted to that. He then saw the shore line, and looked at the endless ocean that followed, he needed to cross that, and be out of sight before sunrise, which was just minutes away.

Would he find any other land other then this hunk of rock he knew too well once he crossed? He didn't know, and yet he didn't care, he was determined to get out of the misery he was in, and this was the only way how.

He took a sip of the drink of the gods, wilst gliding, and got all the energy he needed to glide for a good few days.

 _I've made my choice_ , _Palutena_ , Pit had thought, _and I am NOT turning back!_

Pit glided out into the open ocean, Poseidons doman, and after a while, the sun was up, it was sunrise, and he was already miles away from sight.

The centorians were sent to find him, but to no avail, Pit was long gone, and for the first time since Hades's defeat, he was happy.

He had ran away from home...

Three days after he left, he found himself sanding on the shoreline of a different land. He looked at the ocean that he crossed to get here, and he felt acomplished.

A smile began to creep to his face, he had actually made it, and the thought of that put his heart at ease. Pit then colapsed on the sandy shore out of exhaustion, and looked up at the sky. As sleep over came him, he couldn't help but smile.

For the first time after Hades defeat, he was truely happy.

He couldn't wait to explore his new surroundings.

 **AN**

 **And that's it for the first chappie, hopefuly I can keep this up.**

 **In the next chapter, he finds a trail, which means civilization is evident, and he just might come across a particular blue haired water mage.**

 **stay tuned**


	2. A New Face

**AN**

 **Yeah, the second chappy is here, this is where Pit would meet Juvia, which means this takes place after the Fantom Lord story arc, go figure.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!**...

[x]

Pit woke up with the sun, something he was used to doing, guess old habits don't break easily. He tried to shield his eyes from the light, but failed.

After Pit failed to recapture his slumber, he decided to start his exploration of his new suroundings, and took to the skies, using as much power into his wings to get him airborne.

Every passing minute amazed him more and more, as he saw the mountains with mind boggling heights, as well as the endless ocean of trees and grass.

 _This is not the works of Viridi, she isn't this powerful to do this,_ Pit thought in amazement.

He wanted to explore more, to keep searching, until he heard something, a vary iconic growl of hunger, which brought him to the conclusion...

"I'm hungery." Pit thought out loud. Indeed, for someone who hasn't eaten in 3 days, you'd expect them to want to eat something.

Pit scanned the ground for a good place to land, until he saw a trail, which confirmed civilization within these parts.

 _Looks good,_ Pit thought as he prepared to land.

After making a successful landing, much to his surprise, he moved off to the side of the trail and reached into his bag to grab one if the foods he packed with him, and pulled out a, wait...

"CARROT CAKE!?!?!" Pit screamed, remembering the bad experience he had with the dreaded vegetable.

Being vary cautious with it, he slowly brought a peice if it to his mouth, until he heard his stomach growl, then he just scarfed the cake down his throat, not giving a care in the world.

He was hungery, let the boy eat, for heavens sake.

After he finished the cake ( thank god it wasn't a lie) he began to walk down the trail, as he started to remember his friends back at the Smash Mansion, especially Roy.

Pit and Roy were probably the best of friends there. They were the "Dream Team" as some people called it, due to how well they worked together. He was just remembering one of their victories when he heard a girl scream.

"huh?" Pit stopped in his tracks and looked to see where that scream came from.

"GET AWAY FROM JUVIA!!"

That was Pits cue to do somthing about it, as the girl screamed yet again.

Following the direction of the voice into the forest, he had his Bow in hand. He didn't know how it got there, he just thought of it and it came into his grip. He began to sense the girls presence as he got closer, but it felt, like magic?

He came into a clearing, and saw the beast, or beasts, in front of him, surrounding the girl.

The Blue haired girl was obviously injured, with cuts and bruses all over her, as well as the fact that she was barely holding herself up.

She looked up at the beast in front of her, and the situation she's in now. She never felt so weak.

 _One second, Juvia tries to make it to fairy tale, the next... she is at the mercy of these vulcans,_ Juvia thought. She looked up to see the beast lift up his first, as if to finish her off, she closed he eyes, ready to accept fate as it is.

" Juvia thinks this is what she deserves." she wispered.

Then she heard a noise, like a loud shot of some sort, she opened her eyes to see where it came from, only to witness the vulcan take a beam of light to his face, knocking it to the floor, out cold.

She looked at it in shock, who or what did that? Who came to her aid? Why would anyone want to save her after what she did?

These questions were answered when she heard a battle cry, and saw a young boy, who looked to be her age, with something on his arm, and... wait... ARE THOSE WINGS!?!?!

The boy uppercutted another vulcan with the weird contraption on his arm, and sent the beast flying through the stratosphere, yelling in pain until his figure disappeared into a sparkle of light.

The last vulcan was enraged, he wasn't too happy that his comrades were simply defeated in front of him, and began to sprint furiously at the winged boy, which followed suite. She watched in anxiousness as she saw the two running towards each other, when the boy jumped up to where his face met the vulcans, and shoved a small looking shield in his face.

"STAY BACK!!!" The boy yelled, with that, a magic like shield emerged from the small object, pushing with such a force that the vulcan was knocked back into a tree... no, wait.. TWO trees, he smashed through the first one.

The girl was in shock.

THREE VULCANS!!!! AND NOT A SINGLE DROP OF SWEAT!!!!!

 _JUST, WHAT IS THIS BOY?!?_ Juvia questioned.

Befor her were the two vulcans that are knocked out cold, and heaven knows what happened to the other one, it was knocked out of sight. She looked at the boy, and was just shocked by what she saw.

His hair looked like a fluffy brown cloud, his toga was a stunning white, the scarf he wore was held in place by an unusual gem, and his wings, the pure white of his wings, looked more magnificent then that of the Pegasus, which she only saw paintings of.

Then she met his gaze, they locked eye contact. One could easily loose themselves in hus large blue eyes.

Pit decided to approach her, which snapped her out of her trance. She didn't know what was going on now, she couldn't stand up, due to her injuries, so she pushed herself back until she hit a tree. Her heart was racing.

 _What is this winged boy doing?! Why is he coming towards Juvia?!_ She couldn't contain her thoughts.

She pushed her back against the tree, she didn't know why she felt scared, he saved her, she should feel relief, not fear.

He was then right above her, she looked up and couldn't help but shake. He then knelt down to her current height, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Put asked.

Juvia froze, with only one thing in mind.

 _His voice._

[x]

 **AN**

 **AAAAANNNNNNNDD THAT'S A WRAP!!!!**

 **Finished it on time, I hope, and I'll keep trying to post as fast as my thoughts process.**

 **My first fight scene already, how nice.**

 **well, not sure what else to put here, other then the fact that the two might end up in fairy tale next chappy.**

 **Until next time**


	3. A New Friend

**AN**.

 **Yeah, a third one, I might actually do this, but who knows.** **The duo might come across fairy tale in this chappy, as well as a few convorsations between the two.** **If this is a little too short, then my apologies.**

 **NOW ON WITH IT!!!!!**

[x]

"Uh.. are you ok?" Pit questioned, noticing the girls freeze up.

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." Juvia snapped out of her trance. "Yes, Juvia's alright."

"Uh... who's Juvia?" Pit raised his brow.

She pointed at herself in irritation.

"Oh, so i guess you talk in third person?" Pit questioned.

Juvia nodded. " Yes, it's the way Juvia chooses to speak, and she won't change it any time soon."

"Ah... ok then." Pit said. _I could get used to that_ _, as long as it isn't to the extent of that... wierd, self aclaimed sun god._

"So where were you going before you ran into these... things?" Pit asked while pointing at the unconcious vulcans.

Juvia thought on that for a moment, then she remembered. "Magnolia, Juvia was going to Magnolia."

"Ah, so I geuss I'll come with you." Pit said. "Can you walk?" Pit asked as he stood up.

"Of course Juvia can walk!" Juvia said with confidence, but when she attempted to stand, a surge of pain shot through her legs, causing her to stay grounded. "No, she can't." She said, a bit of sadness in her voice.

Pit looked at her, then he took a step back and reached into his bag.

"This should help with the pain." he said as he pulled out the Drink of the Gods, with still plenty left. He handed her the drink.

"Only a sip would do." he warned as she opened the bottle and took said amount. She handed it back to him.

Almost immediately, her wounds began to close up, the cuts and bruses dissapeared, even her clothes seemed to mend themselves, as well as her energy was restored.

"Wow." Juvia couldn't hide her amazement as she stood up, realizing the pain was gone. She then looked at Pit, and then the bottle in his hands, and only one thing was un her mind.

"GIVE IT!!" She demanded as she tried to grab the bottle from his hands.

Pit held her back with one hand while he held the bottle in his other, keeping it as far from her as he possibly could.

"Hold it, Juvia!! If you take anymore than a sip, you might burn up!!" He warned.

Juvia immediately stopped and her eyes widened at the warning. Could it really do that?

"Hmmf, the winged boy might be right, so Juvia will stop." She took a few steps back.

"Good." Pit said in relief. "Oh, and its Pit, by the way." He corrected her as he put the bottle back in his bag.

"who?" She questioned.

"Pit, my name is Pit Icarus, should've said that earlier..." He mumbled that last part under his breath.

"Ah, Pit Icarus." Juvia tried to see if she knew that name, but failed. "Juvua has never heard of that name before, she thinks its unique and easy on the toung and easy to remember. Juvia likes that name." She complimented.

"oh... well, thanks." Pit replied, "Juvia sounds lile a good name as well."

"Juvia is thankful." She smiled. " So is Pit going with Juvia to Magnolia?"

"Well, I guess, since I have no where else to go." Pit said. "But, to be honest, I've never really heard of that place." True to his word, this was also Pits first time in this place.

"what?!" Juvia was shocked. Who wouldn't know what Magnolia is?! They must have heard about the Fairy Tale guild, EVERYONE knows about the Fairy Tale guild!!! So why wouldn't they know about Magnolia, where the guild resides?!?

"How come Pit-san doesn't know what Magnolia?!" She questioned.

"I'm actually from over seas, just wanted to explore the world better, is all." Ok, so it isn't entirely true, but he didn't want people to know his personal life, he wanted to start anew.

Juvia then had an idea. "If thats the case, then why not on the way to Magnolia, Juvia can tell Pit-san all about it, as well as Fiore!"

"Sure, that would be nice."

And with that, the duo walk back to the trail and headed to Magnolia, with Juvia talking up a storm, not that he didn't mind, he was actually quite surprised that someone knew so much about a country this large. Given, she went off track from time to time to tell her personal experiences with the places, but over all, she was seemingly on point with the information, and Pit enjoyed that. Thier conversation soon shifted to Pit talking about Skyworld, with him half expecting the disbelief she had of him being an angel of light of all things, but eventually she accepted it as the truth. Eventually the made it to Magnolia, although it was a bit late.

"Well, here it is, Magnolia. Large place, isn't it?" Juvia asked.

Pit could only nod, this place was bigger then she discribed it to be.

"Well, with what you told me, I'm in disbelief."

Juvia smiled, _Juvia geusses she was a little understating the size of Magnolia,_ she thought.

"Well, it's getting late, and Juvia feels hungery, does Pit-san feel hungery as well?"

Pit pondered that thought. True, he didn't need to eat all that much, since he's an angel, so he didn't feel too hungery, but he couldn't turn down the offer. He accepted, and they went to a restaurant as Juvia ordered some food. The duo ate thier fill, and headed out.

Eventually the sun began to set, as Juvia rented a hotel room with whatever jewels she had left, and the two proceeded to retire for the night, with Pit in his green tunic, minus the cuffs he wore.

Pit was thankful that there were two beds instead of one, he wouldn't want to resort to share it. As he layed down on his bed, he began to think of his journey so far. He came in, from a completely different continent, with the intention of never going back. He saw the beuty this place had, as well as his first batch of enemies, and thats when he met Juvia. He remembered said girl talking about how magic works within this place, even demonstrating some of her own magic. She explained the guild system, how she used to be in a guild, but due to circumstances still unknown to him, she had to look for another, which to what she told him was within this vary town.

He looked to the bed next to him to see Juvia reading a book she borrowed from the lobby.

"So, uh..., Juvia..." he got her attention, " I'm geussing tomorrow we see about joining that guild you said was here, what was it? uh..."

"Does Pit mean Fairy Tale?"

"Yeah, Fairy Tale." He then notice she was a bit uneasy, "whats wrong? Wast it something i said?"

"hmm?" she snapped out if her thought, "oh, it's nothing Pit. Juvia just doesn't know how she'll do it."

This confused Pit a bit, " what do you mean by that?"

Juvia sighed, as she closed the book in her hands. " Does Pit remember Juvia mentioning that she used to be in a guild?"

" Well, of course, you even avoided my question as to why."

"well there's a reason behind it." She sat up on the egde of her bed facing Pit, who followed suite.

Juvia told Pit about a mission concerning the Fairy Tale guild, how her guild, Fantom Lord, was given a job to bring back someones daughter within Fairy Tale back to him. She then told him how eventually it escalated to an all out war between the two guilds, how she played a part in it, and this eventually ended up in them failing to complete their job, and the guild being forced to to disband by the order of the Magic Counsel.

" Juvia isn't sure if the Fairy Tale guild would accept her because of what she did, even though it was just a job." She began to shake slightly, much to Pits worry, as tears fell from her eyes, " Juvia d-doesn't want to be sh-shunned like she always has-s, she wants t-to be accepted for once."

Pit notice the rain began to fall, and it was raining hard. _Could she be this connected with her magic?_ He wondered.

"Pit." He turned is attention back to her, " I'm scared." She then began to cry, with the rain getting more violant in turn, confirming his thoughts.

Pit thought about what Juvia just told him, it was true that she was a part of the events that followed the job, but it was just that, a job, the guild couldn't hold her on that notion.

 _She's hurt, she needs care_ , he thought, _this Fantom Lord Guild gave her the illusion that they accepted her as who she is. Well, they did, but only for her power. She was an asset for them, a puppet of some sort._ Pit looked up at Juvia to see her still crying, but it didn't seem like it would end soon. _She wants acceptance, to be treated as a friend, she never had a friend, not a true friend,_ Pit then realized something, _until now._

Pit sat up and took a seat next to Juvia, and placed a wing over her shoulder, as well as his arm. She then stopped her crying when she realized the weight on her shoulder, and looked at Pit, who was the source of that weight.

"Pit? what are you--?"

"Don't think for a second that they won't accept you." He began. " You said it yourself that they are vary accepting."

"Yes, but for what Juvia did--"

" 'Juvia' was only following orders, could they blame you for that?"

"But-"

" Don't deny that, no one is that cruel" a moment of silence was in place. " And even so," he stood up in front of her and grabbed a hold of her shoulders, " You have me, the one friend that accepts you for who you are, the one friend that won't abandon you, the one friend that isn't such because of your power, but because of who you are as a person, who is kind indeed." He wiped a tear from under her eye," I'll be there if they try to pull off anything stupid, I've got your back."

Juvie couldn't believe it, dispite all that had happened, she couldn't believe that for the first time in her life, she had a true friend.

she couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Pit, you are the first true friend Juvia has, she thanks you for that."

" Please, you don't need to thank me for doing whats right." he said, and with that, she gave him a hug, one that signified their friendship, and much to lighten the mood, the rain had stoopped.

" Oh thank goodness this rain stopped, now I can sleep in peace." the both of them had a laugh, and soon the two retired for the night.

"Juvia wishes Pit a good night." Juvia said as she yawned almost immediately afterwards.

"Yeah, same with you, Juvia, good night." And with that, the lights went off, and soon the two drifted to sleep.

Tomorror would be the day of all days.

 **A.N.**

 **OH MY GOD THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!**

 **Why? You may ask?**

 **FIRE EMBLEM: HEROES!!! THATS WHAT!!!!!!!**

 **My addictions never leave...**

 **either way, hopefully I get through with the next chapter, since I have school and work right after, I may or may not have much time, if any.**

 **until next time**


	4. The search begins

**AN**

 **YEEEESSS!!! I HAD TIME!!!!**

 **But this ones a little different, as we will see what effect it had back at the smash mansion.**

 **Oh boy, I feel bad for Roy...**

 **Disclaimer: nothing is mine here (sadly)**

 **NOW READ IT!!!!!!**

 **[x]**

The mansion was quite lively, and with the start of yet another tournament just weeks away, a lot of Fighters came by earlier than most, even a few new faces

Roy was pumped.

Recently he was summoned to a palace that held the Order of Heroes, interesting bunch. Of course after hearing thier intentions, he joined the order to help stop Veronica and the Emblian Empire from capturing all the heroes and take down Askr, and succeeded in doing so... for the time being.

He approached Lucina and Robin, both of which were there as well with the same cause as he was.

"So what did sharena do?" Lucina asked.

" Oh my, you wouldn't believe it until you see it, she nearly went full on yondere to get him to notice her, and when she found out about Kiran and Kamui's relationship, I thought she'd loose it for sure." Robin said, then she sighed. "I hope she doesn't remain in that mindset, for it's unhealthy and may even kill her at some point, I just hope Kiran notices, somehow, and try to clear things out, in some way or another."

"Poor girl." Lucina mumbled. "Does Alfonse know about this?"

"Know about what?" Lo and behold, it was the prince of Askr himself, Alfonse, who appeared practicaly out of nowhere.

" AAHH!!! YOU'RE HERE?!?The girls said simultaneously.

Alfonse covered his ears, "Yes... and... ow?" he said. "Is it really that much of a surprise to you girls?"

"Well, not as much, we just didn't expect you to just show up in the middle of our conversation." Lucina clarified.

"Yes, that was a little startling."

"Then I am vary sorry for causing you such a scare, I'll make sure it'll never happen again." Alfonse stated.

"Not again with the formalities, dude!!" A vary familiar voice was heard as the three looked in the direction of the young lion himself.

"Roy? You're here as well?" Alfonse asked.

" Why of course, there isn't really any reason why I shouldn't, either." Roy stated.

"Oh, you mean see Pit again?" Lucina asked, with a little slyness in her speach.

" Well that, and to actually do good this time, unlike other occasions."

"Uh... who is Pit?" Alfonse asked.

" A friend of ours, and a close friend to Roy, some might even mistaken them for brothers if not taken a closer look." Robin explained.

"Yeah, but our bond is of that of brothers, like how Sonic is to Tails." Roy said.

"Sonic amd who now?"

" I'll get you a copy of the game when ever I can, but don't expect any promises." Lucina said, almost yelling.

" Game?"

Then Roy realized something. "Oh yeah, such technology isn't vary accessable within our realms, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it when the time comes."

It was then that they heard the faint yelling of Master Hand in the distance, followed by a voice of a woman, which sounded vary divine.

"Palutena?" Robin questioned.

"Lets go check on them."

The four did as Lucina suggested, and came across a room when a rather giant glove floated out of the room, with a rather angry aura around it.

"What was that all about?" Roy asked.

"Just a little mishap that he's upset with, it was rather surprising for the both of us that he would do that." The four then looked to where a divine woman stood looking out of a circular window. " I just hope he comes back soon."

"Lady Palutena," Roy said as he bowed is head slightly, with his fist over his heart, the others followed suite." What exactly are you refering to?"

The goddess looked at the four, sorrow was evident in her eyes. "It's Pit," she started.

"What about Pit?" Lucina stepped up, she was begining to feel something bad had happened.

"yeah, what happened?" Roy asked, feeling the same.

Palutena looked to them, and then to the ground, "Pit left us, just dissappeared without warning, I had thought that maybe he was kidnapped and taken to the underworld, but even that was void of the angel." Brief moment of silence, " I can't even detect his prescence, as if he never existed in the first place."

"Wait," Lucina began, "you don't mean--"

"Yes." Palutena inturrupted, " I'm afraid he's... gone."

The room was left in silence.

 _Pit? Of all beings, is gone? LIKE HE NEVER EXISTED?!?!_ Roy mentaly screamed.

Lucina felt as if she was just stabbed by her own father. _Oh no, Pit... I... I never got to say anything to you about... about how I feel._ A tear began to drip dowm her face as her eyes began to water and burn.

"Oh my..." Robin wispered, covering her mouth with her hand. Sge didn't expect to hear that.

Alfonse was left in confusion, but he felt the grief of the situation, for he new the feeling all to well when it comes to loosing a friend.

"No..." Roy wispered, catching the others attention, " No, he can't be gone."

"I'm sorry," Palutena wispered, " but he is."

"Then I'll look for him." Roy stated, " Even if it means death, I won't stop until i find him."

"Same here," Lucina spoke up, " I won't just stand here and leave him missing either."

" I know the feeling all to well when loosing a friend," Alfonse spoke, " but I'll do whatever it takes to help you on this quest, regardless wether I knew him or not."

"Don't go leaving me behind now, you'll need a tactitian to help lead the way," Robin spoke, she too was determind to find the angel, whatever the cost.

Palutena was stunned, she never new Pit had this much of an impact on these people, it then gave her a sense of hope, as if this was the only way to find Pit, her angel. "Are you sure you want to go on this quest? my troops, as well as a few allies, didn't find any hope on finding him, and we've searched all the possible places to look, loosing a few of our troops in the process."

"We'll do what ever it takes." Roy again stated. "I want my brother back." that felt right to say.

"Then it's settled, we'll head back to Skyworld to get you all prepared, so we can begin the search, one last time." With that, Palutena lead them to a room which housed the gate that lead to her world. She opened the gate, and lead them through it, closing it behind them.

All of their feelings mutual.

Pit was deep in his sleep, but with a chilling wind blowing by, he woke up to close the window that allowed the wind to disturb his slumber. But then something caught his attention, a familier feeling, as he looked out the window, but he pushed it off as he went back to his bed. As he attemped to sleep, he couldn't help but feel something was up, that someone was looking for him, but he reasured himself with the thought that his old habits still remained, as he always felt he was being watched. He eventually let sleep conquer his body, and was within a deep sleep almost as fast as his awakening.

It's probobly nothing, right?

[x]

 **AN**

 **Wow, that was faster then I thought, but don't expect updates to come out this fast, especially the next one.**

 **Now I must go before my school becomes a problem.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. An encounter with the Salamander

**AN** **WWWWOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

 **A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!**

 **Oh man, just when I thought I might forget it.**

J **ust read what this chapter has to offer.**

 **Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE HERE!!!!**

 **NOW READ THE DAMN FIC!!!!!!!!!!**

[X]

The sun was rising on Magnolia, along with a particular groaning angel.

 _Again, I wake up with the sun? Just when will this habit break?!_ Pit mentaly screamed. Seeing that his slumber won't come back to him, he got out of bed and began getting ready for the day.

He changed into his sky blue toga, along with an even darker blue scarf held in place by a polished Sapphire. He was putting on his cuffs as well as his shin guards when he notice Juvia getting out of bed as well.

"Did you sleep well?" Pit asked.

Juvia nodded, she then began her one morning preparations.

After a good few minutes the due then headed outside and into the streets of Magnolia. They noticed a few shop owners setting up for the day as well as a few restaurants opening in time for breakfast, which was exactly where they were headed.

As the two sat in one of the restaurants eating breakfast, they broke into conversation, mainly about how Pit has wings yet he doesn't have a halo.

"Well, I did have a halo, but only for the first few days of my time as a recuit, afterwards it gradually dissapeared, and instead replaced by these golden rings." He said as he pointed at the two golden rings that seemed to pulsate with power.

"Ooooh! Juvia thinks it looks nice for an angel."

"heh, thanks." Pit said, then he rembered something, " So when are we gonna show up at the guild, seeing as its a bit too early for us to just show up at the front door."

Juvia thought on that for a bit, "Juvia thinks that Pit has a point, no she suggests that they just stick around Magnolia until the afternoon, then we meet up at the hotel, got it?"

Pit agreed, and with that, the duo finished the rest of the breakfast, with Juvia paying for it afterwards, and the two went their separate ways, for the time being.

"Remember Pit, meet Juvia back at the hotel later on!" Juvia said as she went to god knows where.

Pit looked back amd smirked, he new exactly what he was going to do. He made his way to the outskirts of the town, and stood on one of the taller hills that were there.

As he stood there, his slightly let his wings open as the wind passed by them, his hair ruffling along with the breeze, and the scarf slightly swaying along his arm like a side cape. He had his eyes closed for a bit as he thought of flight.

Oh sweet flight, he had it once without Palutenas help, maybe he can actually initiate it this time without that sort of power?

Pit began to test that, as he opened his wings to its full spand, and bent his knees slightly. His wings them began to curl up as he was getting ready to thrust himself upward.

 _I can do this, I don't need her help anymore,_ he thought to himself. With that, he opened his eye, and thrusted himself upward with his wings. The sound of a wip was heard as the wind slammed into the dirt underneath him... well, a couple hundred feet below him.

Pit immediately got into action as he leveled himself out, and began soaring through the air.

Now he knew that he could fly on his own, the first of his personal victories.

"WWOOOHOOO!!!" Pit yelled in excitment, as he did a few stunts, such as corkscrews and loops. He was enjoying himself, until trouble happened.

Pit was too much in the moment when he realized a burst of fire nearly hit him.

"WOAH!!" He exclaimed as he bearly dodged the attack. _Where did that come from?_ His question was answered when he looked to the ground to see a boy with pink hair and some blue blob, he couldn't make out what it was because of his hight.

 _why is his hair pink?_ He thought, only for another burst of flames to nearly hit him. _Just what is he doing?!?!_

"You missed again, Natsu." The blue exceed teased, which got the Boy a bit angery.

"I KNOW THAT!!" Natsu screamed, he wasn't too happy that this thing avoided his fire not once, but twice! And the blue exceed wasn't helping. "Ugh, just why are we here again?"

"Don't you remember natsu?! The people thought that that flying thing could be a creature that could be vary scary, and since you defeat scary monsters, they wanted you to take care of it." the exceed rambled on.

"Ok then, I'll just finish off then." He said with a smirk plastered on his face, his hands then began to catch fire as he began to power up a vary powerful spell.

" **FIRE DRAGON: BRILLIANT FLAME!!!"**

A burst of fire shot out of his hands, as the massive fire ball was headed towards the poor angel, or was it?

Pit heard the chanting and saw the massive ball of fire heading right towards him. With a bit of shock knocked into him, he knew he coudn't just dodge it, he had to think of something quick.

Pit quickly summoned both his guardian orbitars and created a barrier the shape of a shield, a larger one, at that, and braced for impact.

To his surpise, the shield actually held up as the massive ball of fire smashed right into it. With the massive power strugle, the shield finaly forced the fire ball back to its sender, but the shield shattered in the process.

 _Man, that was powerful,_ he thought.

Natsu, on the other hand, was a bit surpised by the flying beings actions, never before has it happened that his own power was just deflected back at him.

"LOOK OUT, NATSU!!!!" Happy yelled.

Natsu jumped back as far as he can, just bearly missed by his own attack. But what made it even more unusual is that the heat from the flames was actually hurting him.

 _How was he able to do that?!_ Natsu wondered. Then he noticed the being begin his landing.

Pit landed with a loud thud, being forced to bend the knee to sustain the sudden force before standing up just briefly afterwards.

"EEHHHH?!??" Happy was just shocked, "Thats no monster, that's just a boy like you, Natsu!"

"Yeah, I've noticed." Natsu mumbled, "Hey, just what are you doing, flying around like that!!"

"I was enjoying the moment of actually being able to fly on my own, thank you vary much." Pit said, a bit irritated.

"Huh, was that a challenge?"

"Not unless you want it to be, pink head."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!?" Natsu yelled, leaving Pit only to smirk.

"Bring it."

Natsu sprung into action as he charged after Pit, and prepared a spell.

" **FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!!!"**

Natsu's fist met with a magic shield that took the blow like if it was nothing.

 _What?! No way!!! That attack would normally break one of Erza's shields, how is this unscathed?!_ Natsu wondered.

Pit summoned his upperdash arm, and let the shield disappear, and immediately charged foward, landing an uppercut on Natsu, sending him a few feet in the air. Natsu took this as an advantage, as his arms engolfed in flames and punched the ground apon landing, causing Pit to slightly loose his balance by the short quake. Natsu took the short opportunaty and punched Pit directly in the chest, causing Pit to get sent back a few feet.

 _Woah!!_ Opening his wings to slow him down, Pit used them to shoot him foward, and nailed a punch right Natsu's face, sending him towards a tree.

Natsu flipped around to where his feet would hit the tree first, and kicked himself off back towards Pit with twice as much force. Pit waited until he was close, then dodged to the side and grabbing Natsu'd arm.

Using the momentum, Pit swung Natsu around, to where he would be flying right back at the vary same tree. Natsu could only yelp slightly as he hit the tree, face first, causing it to be derooted and fall over.

The being that stood up from it was a vary angry Natsu.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!"

"Will I?" Pit mocked.

"OH THATS IT!!! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!!!!!!"

With that, Natsu charged straight towards Pit, who summoned some sort of palm and charged straight towards Natsu.

Their fist collided, giving off a shock wave that knocked Happy out of the air, and nearly toar the trees right from the ground.

Both of them panted, letting themselves get a bit of a breather, before Natsu once again made an attempt to punch Pit, who mearly blocked the hit.

"I'm not done yet, feather brain."

"Excuse me, pink head?"

"What did you just call me, pigeon wings?!"

" I SHOULD BE ASKING THE SAME THING, FLAME-FOR-BRAINS!!!"

The both of them were about to go all out, until they heard a speel being chanted, a voice both of them recognized.

" **WATER LOCK!!"**

With that, both boys were trapped in a floating ball of water, unable to move.

"Pit, what were you thinking fighting Natsu?!" Juvia demanded as she came into view.

" Wait, you know him?!?" Both boys exclaimed.

Juvia could only sigh, _oh, what to do with them now?_ "Pit, you had Juvia worried when she noticed you flying around getting fire blasted at you, you're vary lucky I came and stopped you both, other wise this whole forest would be in flames."

"But he attacked me, AND HE CALLED ME A PIGEON!!!" Pit complained.

" What, you want me to call you a panguin instead?"

Juvia gasped, and stopped the water lock spell because of the shock. Pit just stared at Natsu with pained eyes.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"...don't, you, ever," Pit began, "CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!!!"

Pit darted at Natsu with a bolting speed, and landed a punch to his face, sending the dragon slayer through quite a few trees before coming to a stop, knocking over the last tree before passing out on it.

"Pit..." Juvia wispered.

Pit took a bit to process what he just did, and it hit him, he fealt guilty for letting his fealings get the better of him.

"I'm sorry Juvia, I should know better." Pit began.

"No, don't be, He just didn't know, thats all, Juvia is sure Natsu would understand once we explain it to him, that is, if we help him." Juvia stated. Juvia noticed the blue exceed, staring at Pit like if he was some sort of ghost or something. "Hey, Happy, right?"

The exceed nodded.

"Can you show us where Natsu-san lives?"

"Y-yes ma'am!!" The exceed squelled.

With that, Pit walked over to the passed out Natsu, and carried him in the direction the flying cat showed them, until they eventually showed up at a house he assumed belonged to the pink haired boy.

They went inside, and disregarded the fact that the place was a shear mess, and placed Natsu on his bed.

Juvia sighed, " Juvia suspected the both of us will have a lot of explaining to do."

Pit could only sigh in agreement. Not the best way to get into a guild, right?

[x]

 **AN**

 **WOOOOWWWWEEEEEE!!!!! ANOTHER FIGHT SCENE!!!!! WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

 **Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a comment, or maybe even a fav follow.**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Let The True Adventure Begin

Natsu was still pretty much uncouncious, but he was all patched up thanks to Juvia.

Juvia found it quite odd that Natsu didn't have any first aid of sorts, so she had to resort to using her magic. Afterwards Juvia and Pit decided to clean up the place, to the best of their power.

"Man, who knew this place would be such a pain to clean." Pit huffed, "Like, seriously, how messy can a guy get?"

"Hush, Pit," Juvia hissed, "at least we were able to clean at all, Pit doesn't want to know what Juvia had to see." Juvia then gulped, whatever _that_ was wasn't anything she'd like to see, ever.

Natsu began to move in his bed, which alerted the three to his rising presence. He opened his eyes, and groaned as he lazily got out of bed. "Where am I?"

"Natsu!!! You're ok!!!!" The exceed exclaimed, and slamed right into Natsu with a hug, almost forcing Natsu to lay back down.

"Of course I'm ok, Happy." Natsu said, then he looked around and recognized that this was his house. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you here after you were knocked out on the tree."

Natsu's head bolted to where he heard the voice, and apon seeing the source of it, he jumped up into a fighting stance. "What are you doing here?!"

Before anything could continue, Juvia stepped in between the both of them, "Juvia thinks Natsu-san should give us the chance to explain ourselves as to why we came here."

Natsu huffed, but agreed, " Go on, I'm listening, the last time I heard from you, you tried to destroy our guild."

Juvia sighed at that comment, but pushed it aside. Both Pit and Juvia began to explain what happened, and why they were there, while Natsu tried his best to keep up.

After a long explanation, the three plus the exceed left the house and headed towards the town.

"Oi, Pit," Natsu began, "eh, sorry for trying to knock you out of the sky earlier, and for calling you a panguin."

"Don't be, you just didn't know, thats all."

"Aye, but I should, I just risked you becoming one of our nakama, thats something I don't wanna do." Natsu protested.

"Don't worry, Natsu, I got a feeling it was bound to happen, regardless of how we meet." Pit said, causing Natsu to give a toothy grin.

"Hehe, you know it, I still want a rematch after earlier." Natsu stated.

"NO FIGHTING BETWEEN YOU TWO, YA HERE ME!!!!" A defening scream came from Juvia causing the two to cover there ears, "Seriously, another fight and this whole town is in flames, so don't even think about it!!!!"

"Yes ma'am!!" Both boys squicked out as Juvia was giving them death glares.

 _Man, she's scarier then Erza,_ Natsu thought.

A few minutes passed, and the group of two humans, an angel, and an exceed were at the front doors of the Fairy Tale guild. Natsu was just about to burst in when he noticed Juvia holding back with Pit by her side.

"Hey, aren't ya gonna come in? That is why you came here, right?"

"Juvia thinks she won't be accepted." She said, sadness within her voice.

" Hey, don't worry, I'll make them accept, I'll vouch for you." Natsu said.

Before Pit and Juvia could protest, Natsu bursted through the doors, "I'M BACK!!!!"

"HEY NATSU!!!" team Natsu were the first to speak up.

Natsu aprouched his team, and began to talk with them, no one seemed to notice Pit and Juvia as they marvaled the looks of the guild.

 _It looks different then the last time I saw it,_ Juvia thought.

"So, flame head, how did your little mission go, you seemed to have taken a while to get back." Grey spoke.

"Yeah Natsu, what took you so long?" A blonde by the name of Lucy asked, a bit irritated.

"Oh, yeah, that, well I didn't exactly take care of it,"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me finish," Natsu stated, " things kinda went out of what was planned, but for the better, since now we got two new members for a guild!"

" NEW MEMBERS?!?" Nearly half of the guild yelled in shock.

"Yeah, and you won't beleave who decided to join." With that, he pointed towards Pit and Juvia, who were knocked out of there trance right away.

"JUVIA?!?!" The entire guild nearly erupted, as members began to jump from there seats.

Juvia felt the hostility the members were giving off, and on instinct she hid behind Pit, who was on his guard.

 _By the gods, Natsu, you know how to put people as the center of attention, for better or worse,_ Pit thought.

Natsu recieved a slap to the back of the head by Grey, who looked vary irritated. "What the hell is wrong with you, bringing her here?!?"

"Yeah Natsu, don't you remember what she did?!?! AND THEN YOU WANT TO BRING HER HERE?!?!?!" Lucy nearly lost it.

"Woah!!! Guys, settle down, let me explain!"

" Go on, I'm listening." Erza said, frustration within her voice.

Natsu shook the fear of Erza's voice out of him, "Look, she's changed, ok? She isn't the same way she was back then," Natsu began, "She sorry for what she did back then, and now, because her guild was forced to disband, she's left with literaly nothing, and I'm not gonna let her stay out there on her own knowing that I can help, anyone can change, and this is the perfect example."

To say they were shocked was an understatement, this was one of those rare occasions that Natsu said something vary convincing. Pit stepped up before anybody could say anything.

"It's true, as far as I know, she isn't as you all thought of her to be," Pit began, "she wants to be apart of a family again, as do I, as far as I can know, this guild is ready to accept anyone into thier open arms, nows your chance to prove that to me."

Again, the guild was left with literaly nothing to say against it, as well as the majority nearly frozen in place because of the angelic voice.

"You're right, I'm sorry for holding anythung against you. Instead, I should be looking foward to making you one of our nakama." Erza spoke, breaking the silence.

The rest of team Natsu all had looks of disbelief. They expected Erza to be the first to protest, but instead she was the first other than Natsu to accept such a thing like this.

"I don't know, considering it had to do with me, I might need some time to think of this." Lucy spoke.

"I guess, but Erza, and surprisingly Natsu, are right, we can't let this stop us from letting her join, and be one of our nakama," Grey spoke up, "So I'm willing to accept her in the guild."

While everyone was exchanging thier thoughts on this, Juvia couldn't help but flutter at the fact that Grey had accepted her. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Oh, Grey-sama, thank you." Juvia thought out loud.

No one seemed to have heard this, except for Pit, who just looked at her a bit confused.

 _Did she just put 'sama' at the end of that name?_ Pit thought, but he pushed it off, although he couldn't help but feel bothered by that.

"Now listen up, you brats!!" The sound of an old man caused everyone to stop the bickering and looked at the source of the voice.

"Now I've overheard what was going on with the new comers, as to what happened the last time she was here," the old man began, "amd it has brought to to the decision thay I am about to voice to you." He then looked at Pit, "you, winged boy, will be allowed to join the Fairy Tale guild, and become one of our nakama."

"Ok, thanks, but what about Juvia?" Pit asked, he wasn't gonna just leave her behind.

"Ah, yes, the former S class water mage of Fantom Lord." He then began to stare hard at Juvia, who then began to get anxious to hear his decision, but was afraid that it might be the opposite of what she wanted to hear.

" Uh... um..." Juvia couldn't speak, she was sweating from the suspense, amd when she looked at Pit, she saw the anxiousness within his eyes. She looked back at the old man, and what she saw caused her to nearly freeze.

That man was smiling.

"I'm master Makarov," he began, "and welcome to the guild."

Nearly the entire guild erupted with cheering as if they just won a war, and Juvia just couldn't believe her ears.

 _I... I've been accepted, "_ th-thank you, Master Makarov." Was all she could muster.

"Don't mention it, my dear. Anything for a nakama."

Mirajane then walked up to both of them with the stamp of the Fairy Tale symbol in hand. "Hi Juvia, and welcome to the guild!"

"Juvia is thankful, and hello to you to." Juvia could barely talk to anyone because of the initial shock of her being accepted.

"So, where do you want the stamp?" Mirajane asked.

Juvia thought of that, then she pointed to her leg, "Juvia hopes that isn't out of the way."

"Don't worry sweetie." With that, Mirajane placed the stamp on her leg, and left the print of a blue Fairy Tale symbol. "There you go, now your all set!"

"Juvia is vary thankful for allowing me to bare the symbol of Fairy Tale, I will do anything in my power not to disgrace it."

"Oh man, and I thought Marth was bad," both girls looked at the angel," please don't start with the formalities, I already had enough of of that with the former prince fancy pants back from over seas."

Both girls giggled at hus comment, and then Mirajane spoke, "I got the symbol ready, just tell me where you want it."

"So I should have this to show that I'm with this guild?"

Mirajane nodded.

"Well, in that case, then put it on my arm, please."

"With pleasure," Mirajane said, but when the stamp was placed, it began to glow a bright white, which cought the attention of some of the guild mates. When the light faded, Mirajane and Juvia couldn't help but 'woah' at what it left behind.

It was the Fairy Tale symbol, but it apeared to be on a shield with wings.

"Uh... is that supposed to happen?" Pit asked.

"I don't know, I honestly never seen this happen before." Mirajane said. "Master, what is this?"

"It appears to be a sacred symbol, such a rarity, it is, this hasn't happened since it was created by the first guild master." Makarov couldn't help but feel astonished. "Unfortunately, not even I know what this means, because it never happened before within this guilds life span. I lost all meaning of this occasion."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope we find out soon." Pit piped up. He than looked over to Juvia, "say, you said we can take a few jobs, now that we are in the guild. Why not lets go on one now?"

"Of course, Pit! Juvia would love to!" Juvua said.

Mirajane giggled, "well don't forget to bring it by me to varify it, ok?"

"Will do Mira! I can call you that, right?" Pit, his usual self.

Mirajane nodded.

"How about this one? It might take us some time, but it pays big!" Pit mentioned, with a job request in his hand.

"Let Juvia see that." Juvia grabbed the paper and looked at the job request, then smiled. "Of course, especially since we'll need a more perminent place to stay."

"Of course, then lets get going then!" Pit grabbed the paper from Juvia and ran over to Mirajane.

"Hey, don't just run off on Juvia like that!" Juvia joked.

With that, Mirajane verified the job request, and the two headed out to the trainstating.

May the adventure begin.

[x]

"Oh I can't take it anymore, we've practically searched everywhere!" Lucina fumed. "Could he be actually... gone?"

"No, Lucina, he's not, at least not in that context." Roy spoke.

"Either way, my feet are killing me, so can we just sit here?" Robin complained. _I swear, I think Lissa has rubbed off on me._

Lucina, Roy, Robin and Alfonse were back at Palutena's temple after searching a good portion of the land around them. It had been a good three days and they found nothing. Lucina was about to give up hope.

The three then heard the prince of Askr's voice, he seemed to be a little fussy about something.

"I'll go check on him." Lucina walked down to the prince.

Alfonse was arguing with Kiran, the summoner, when Lucina found him.

"Look, summoner, I'm needed here, and I can't just abandon them when they need it most."

"I know, Alfonse, but this is your sister we are talking about, she isn't well." Kiran raised his voice.

"What about my sister?" Alfonse asked, a little more stern.

" I don't know... Sharena is just...*sigh*... look, she is vary heartbroken, and knowing that it's my fault, I can't bare look at her without fealing and overwelming guilt that just... destroys me." Kiran ended off.

"What did you do to her, exactly?" Alfonse asked, looking to just about punch the summoner.

"Thats the thing, it's what I didn't do," Kiran began, and Alfonse raised his brow, "As the tactitian, I'm supposed to ensure everyone under my command is safe, it's just that with the war against Veronica and the Emblian Empire, I failed to notice Sharena's fealings towards me, and when... and when Corrin... no, wait, Kamui, came to me that night, we just... clicked. I don't feel that way towards Sharena," he paused, "it was just recently when she, metaphoricaly speaking, blew up on me! She just vented out all her anger at me, blaming me for her pain that I put her though. She confessed to me, Alfonse. She confessed, but I don't feel that way towards her, I love Kamui, thats it," Kiran the stopped for a bit to recollect his thoughts, "just come back, Alfonse, she needs you as her brother to comfort her when others can't, because trust me, I can't comfort her, now that this happened."

Alfonse sighed, he was right, vary much right. Lucina then placed a hand on hus sholder. He looked at her with worry.

"Go to your sister, she needs you more than we do," Lucina said, "We can continue the search from here. w

Without you, this would've taken a lot longer than it should."

Alfonse nodded, "Ok, I'll go then, I'm glad that I was able to help," He then began to walk back with the summoner, "tell the others that I won't be able to continue the search, that I had to go back for, personal reasons. I wish you all the best of luck." And with that, they left and made thier way to the portal room, with Lucina going back to the other two.

"So, how'd it go?" Roy asked apon her appearence.

"Uh, where's Alfonse?" Robin asked.

Lucina sighed, "He had to go back for some personal reasons, something that had to do with his sister."

"Hmm, I guess, family does come first." Roy commented.

Just then, a centorian came rushing in, with something in his hand. "PRINCESS LUCINA!! SIR ROY!! LADY ROBIN!!!" the centorian began, "We found this in the garden of our goddess, we think it might be useful in your search." The centorian handed the object to Lucina, and gasped at the realization of it.

"Oh my, this is Pits laural crown!"

"WHAT?!?" The other two jumped up, then Roy grabbed the laural crown, "Then that means we might have a lead!"

"But why would he just leave his laural crown here? this just doesn't make any sense..." Robin spoke.

"I don't know." Roy said, "But now we know how we can find him, all we need is something to track his scent from the crown, it a chance, but its still all we've got."

They all nodded in agreement.

"We should begin tomorrow, we still need a rest after todays search." Lucina suggested. The others nodded, and went to their business.

Lucina found herself walking off to the garden, and looked off to the setting sun. _We will find you, Pit,_ she thought, _and I will let you know how feel towards you, how much I truely care for you,_ Then she sighed, _just don't go with anyone else, please, I don't want to loose myself._ Lucina held the laural crown in her hand, she let a tear drip from her face to the crown. She wiped the tear off, and started back to the temple.

 _I love you._ [x]

 **AN** **OH MY GAWD!!!!!!!!!** **I'M STILL HERE!!!!** **Ok, let me just drop some stuff here, as far as I know, I'm not sure as to how Roy and Lucina can join the guild, due to their lack of magic, but with any suggestions, I will try to do something about it.** **Other than that, their isn't much else I need to say, other then tell ya'll that the next chapter WILL** **come, I'm sure of it, just don't how long it could take.** **As always, have a vary nice day.**


	7. The Ice dragon slayer?

**AN**

 **Just to put it out there, this story will be running along the same time frame as FE Heroes, incase ya'll get a little mixed up with what happens here, the next chapter would pretty much explain a certain mothers appearence.**

 **Disclaimer: NOTHING!! IS!!! MINE!!!**

 **Now read on, ya' bafoons.**

[x]

"Finally, I can sleep in my own bed."

"Agreed, Juvia hasn't settle down all week."

Pit and Juvia now lay on thier respective beds in there new apartment after a whole week of job requests. The due went for the highest paying ones they could do within the shortest time possible so they could get a more perminent place to reside, and it paid off.

"Just how many quests does Pit think we did?" Juvia asked between yawns.

Pit shrugged, "Don't know, but in all honesty, I don't even want to know, or try to think of it, I just want some rest." Pit said, then released a big yawn.

"Same here." Juvia said, "but first, Juvia needs to wash up, Juvia suggests Pit should do the same." with that she got up and headed to the shower.

"Ok, I'll go in after you're done." Pit said. and sat up in his bed. _Wow, a week, and I already feel at home._

Pit stood up from his bed and walked to the window in thier room. He looked out to see Magnolia's night lights shining brightly, and to the far right he could see the guild hall by the open ocean, a vary nice place indeed. He let out a sigh of satisfaction, he had come a long way to get to where he is, and to him it was worth it.

He stepped away from the window and walked to his living room. His place was quite large for the price it was, well, his _and_ Juvia's place, she decided to hang with him for the time being. He stepped towards a room that was going to be Juvia's, but she insisted on them sharing a room. He figured it was because of her childhood, but didn't question it, so the room now is just a guest room of sorts, with a bed and a few compartments. He took a seat on the couch in his room and grabbed a book on a small coffee table next to him. Throughout his time here, Pit thought he should start learning how to read, and what better way to do it than to just pick up a book and read?

After half way through the book, Pit felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He looked up from his book to see Juvia in her pajamas standing over her.

"The showers available now, Pit." She said.

"Ok, just let me finish this page first." Pit said.

Juvia just looked at him amd smiled. She took a look at the books title, which read _The Company of Heroes,_ and let another smile creep to her face, "Thats a good book Pit is reading, Juvia is surprised that Magnolia had this book available."

"So you've read this book before?" Pit questioned, looking towards Juvia now.

"Mhmm, all three of them, each one more exciting then the last." Juvia chipped up.

"Ah so there's three," Pit said, then he chuckled, "don't spoil it for me, though. I want to enjoy my first book, not have it blown for me." With that, he set down the book, and headed for the shower. "I'll be out in a minute, don't go sleeping on me, ok?" He joked.

"Don't worry, Juvia isn't as lazy as Pit is." she joked in return.

"Hey!! I'm not that lazy!!" Pit retorted, then closed the door to the bathroom, and within seconds later, the shower was heard running.

 _wow, thats fast,_ Juvia thought, then she went to the bedroom.

Within a few minutes later, Pit arived in the room in just his tang-top and shorts, and then sat on his bed to tend to his wings.

"That was faster then Juvia thought it would take." Juvia said, with a book in _her_ hands this time.

"Told ya I'll be quick." Pit said, but then cringed in pain as he plucked another loose feather, "...ow."

"Need help there, Pit?" Juvia asked, placing the book down and and sat up on her bed.

Pit looked at her for a bit, hesitating to answer, but soon sighed and allowed her, "Yeah, just be careful with them, ok? My injury is still there." He said, then moved to the side as Juvia sat next to him and tended to his wings.

Juvia couldn't help but marvel at his wings. They felt like silk passing through her fingers, and dispite all the job requests they went on, they were still a gleeming white. she took a look at his back and noticed the scares near the base of his wings. "What happened to Pits wings that there are scares on his back?" She asked.

Pit was silent for a bit, and his body slightly shook at the memory. "Guess I had to explain that eventually, huh?" He muttered, "It's a bit of a long story, but I'll cut it short for ya." He began, "So basicaly, there was this monster known as the Chaos Kin, and it took control over my goddesses body, and trapped me within a ring for a good three years,"

"Three years?!" Juvia said in disbelief, she plucked a loose feather which caused his wings to shake a bit. "sorry, continue."

"It's ok, just reflexes," he said, "but anyways, I was released from the ring and placed back into my body, and with the help of the goddess of nature, Viridi, I was able to get my goddess back and chase the Chaos Kin back into the chaos realm, and defeated it there, or so we thought." He paused for it bit, his body shock again from the memory. "My darker counter part, Pittoo, was nabbed by the creature as its last resort to come back, he was flung off of the platform we were on on, when I jumped off to save him." Again, he paused, letting the memory play in his head, _I don't care if my wings burn up!! If we don't save him now, we won't have another chance!!! So just let me fly, Viridi!!!_ He remembered himself saying. "I was so determined to save him, and this was before I could fly on my own, mind you. I was relient on the power of flight, which is granted by the gods, but it only lasts for five minutes at a time." he said, then continued, "I begged Viridi to give me the power of flight, even though I had already used it. She was refusing at first, but she let me use it afterwards. I was so close to catching, but then I felt the fire engulf my wings, which meant that--"

" Pit exceeded the time limit with the power of flight" Juvia said in realisation. "Sorry, continue."

"I managed to save him, and Viridi pulled us out and back to the platform we were on, but I was out cold. My wings, they were," he shuttered at the memory of his scorched wings, " they were burnt off my back, the last thing I smelt before I passed out was the scent of scorched feathers." He said, letting his wings shake dramaticaly.

Juvia grabbed his wings until she felt them give in, and continued to tend to his wings, "so how did Pit get hid wings back? Juvia doesn't think that they would just grow back." She asked.

Pit chucked, "True, not by natural means." He stated, "my darker counterpart took me to the rewind spring, which turns back time for the person that uses it," he stated, "so Pittoo dipped my wings in, amd they came back to the state it was before I let it burn up." He said.

"Finished." Juvia said, getting up to go to her bed. "That, must be the riskiest thing Pit has ever done, Juvia hopes that something similar to that doesn't happen here."

"Don't worry, Juvia, I can fly on my own now, and even if I couldn't," said as he was slipping into his sheets, "I would never let that happen to my friends, especially you."

"Thanks Pit, Juvia will hold you to that." She stated, and slipped into her sheets as well. "Juvia bids Pit a good night."

"Good night to you to Juvia, now let me sleep." He joked, only to get a pillow thrown at him. "Hey!" He look at Juvia to see her with devilish smile.

Juvia then began to giggle, "That pillow belongs to Pit anyways." Juvia said, "now good night."

"Good night." Pit said, and drifted off to sleep.

[x]

It was morning, and Pit and Juvia were at the guild hall, which was surprisingly quiet.

Mirajane was giving Cana another beer when Pit spoke up. "Hey Mira, wheres Natsu? He's usually here within big fight he usually starts."

"Oh, team Natsu just went on some sort of vacation, they won't be back in a few days." Mira said, and brought Pit a cup of coffee. "This ones on the house."

"Thanks Mira, you know me too well already." Pit said, and took a sip of the coffee. Juvia then came to sit next to him, with a job request in hand. "Hey Juvia, what'cha got there?"

"Another job request, one by the Ice Dragon Slayer herself!!" Juvia chipped up.

"A request, from her?!" Mira said in disbelief. "Let me see it!!" She snatched the job request from Juvia, and inspected the paper, and her eyes went wide." It is from her." She muttered.

"Uh, can someone tell me who this ice dragon slayer is? I'm kinda in the dark here." Pit said.

"She's probably the most powerful dragon slayer Fiore has to offer." Macao said, as he took a seat next to Cana," they say she faced off against three of Fiores most powerful fire mages, and defeated two and left one horribly injure in a single blow." He said, "but honestly, I think that pure bullshit, otherwise the Magic Counsil would be after her."

"Believe what you want, I think she's the most beutiful woman I've ever seen, and her attire is just magnificent." Mira said, and looked back at the request in hand. "But I do wonder, that should be upstairs with the S class requests, I guess this was mislabeled."

"But Mira-san would would still give it too us, right?" Juvia saud, almost pleadingly.

"I honestly don't know if I want to go, I kinda wanna take a rest after this week." Pit said. Cana then put a hand on his shoulder, which he looked up at her with a confused look. "Hmm?"

"Honestly, I think you should go, especially since Juvia would like to have some company, it's best of you go with her." Cana said, and Pit nodded.

"I guess so, but could we even go? Mira said that it was supposed to be upstairs." Pit said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm, I could do that, buuut," Mira let a smirk appear on her face, "Since Juvia is _tecnically_ an S class wizard, and this wasn't labeled as such, I _could_ just let you do it."

"Oh, please, Mira-san, let Juvia and Pit-san go do this job request! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEE!!!!!!!" Juvia was nearly going full on begging now.

Mirajane then smirked, "ok, but on one condition." both Pit and Juvia tilted their heads, and Mira went to go varify it. "You get her to join Fairy Tail, got it?"

"Will do, Mira-san!!" Juvia said, and snatched the request from Mira's hand, and grabbed Pit by his scarf. "Thank you, Mira-san!!!!" Juvia said, and began running out the guild hall doors while dragging Pit with her, who only looked at them with pleading eyes as to say 'help me'.

Macao chuckled, "poor angel, he must be going nuts with her around, how does he deal with it?"

"I know, she doesn't even want to leave his side. I asked her if she wanted to stay at Fairy Hills, but when I mentioned that it was girls only, she refused stating that she needs to stay with Pit no matter what happens." Mira stated, and the sighed, "It's like they have a bond of some sort, I don't know why, but it seems as such."

"Ah, but whatever it is, it'll get them far, don'tcha think?" Macao said, with Mira and Cana nodding in agreement.

Cana looked at the guild hall doors, and smiled. _Take good care of her, feather brain, something tells me she'll need you more then anything, and I'm pretty sure the rest of the guild can agree_ , she thought. She then finished the last of her beer, and spoke up, "Hey, Mira, can you--?"

"Already on it." Mira said, while bringing her another beer. "But seriously, can you ever stop drinking?!?"

"That won't happen anytime soon." Macao said, and the trio broke into a laugh.

[x]

 **AN**

 **OH MY GAWD THIS TOOK SO DAMN LONG!!!!!!!**

 **Well, for me it did, I'm sure you guys think other wise, but who cares, its here now.**

 **For those of you who thought that things might get spicy with the mention of 'shower', get your mind out of the fucking gutter, this would NEVER go as far as lemons!!!!!!!**

 **I'm sure you guys might get an idea on who this Ice Dragon Slayer is, take a good guess. ;)**

 **Other then that, I think this chapter went well, not as long as I would like it to be, but it's good enough.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Let the Curse be Broken

**AN**

 **Some FE cast madness for ya.**

 **Roy, Lucina, and Robin are on there way to the new land with help of a certian bounty huntress, when Roy wakes up from another one of his dreams.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own this shit.(Wish I did, though.)**

 **Read, Ylissian scum.**

[x]

Roy woke up gasping for air, wilst sweating bullets.

 _Just another dream,_ Roy thought. He then got up from his bed and walked to the pilots deck, and looked out the window.Palutena was able to track down Pits essence from the larral crown dispite the odds, and with the help of a blonde bounty huntress to take them there with her ship. All was fine and dandy, but the dreams kept coming to him, and he feared that it would be true.

"Up at this time, Roy?" Samus Aran spoke up from behind.

Roy looked at her, not particularly happy to have company. "I should ask yoy the same thing."

"True, but this is my ship, so I get my answer first." Samus said matter-of-factly.

Roy sighed, "I guess I can't sleep with all this happening, this is just too much to take in all at once."

Samus frowned, but lowered her head. _I could relate to that._ "So, mind telling me whats one your mind, exactly?" She said, while approuching Roys side.

Roy sighed, again. "I... I feel like I'm cursed."

Samus raised her brow. "How so?"

"I practicaly lost everything," he began. "My old friends, my first love, my father Eliwood, and gods know what happened to my mother, I've never even seen her, and my father never spoke much of her." He couldn't help but shiver slightly. "And I fear that the same might happen again, that I might loose the closest I had to a brother, especialy with these dreams I've been having."

Samus let out a frown, she could honestly feel the same way, since her life was similar. "I can honestly say that I know how you feel."

"Pfft, sure you can..." Roy hissed.

Samus glared at him, but continued, "Roy, I too, had lost what was dear to me. I don't know much about my parents, only that they had passed away with the rest of the planet, and I had lost my adopted parents to the same fate." She began, "Pit has been quite close to me, and because of him, I was able to open up to people and not keep myself encased in some sort of box I kept my self in." She paused. "Because of him, I can be... happy." She let a sad smile appear on her face, which evidently caused Roy to smile as well.

"I guess we are connected in a sense, heh. Sorry for doubting that." Roy said sheepishly.

"It's ok, most people don't notice it until I tell them, don't sweat it." She said with a smile, but then let a stern face appear. "But about this "curse" you said you had, don't even think that for one second it's some sort of curse." she slightly hissed.

"How so?" Roy challenged.

Samus thought for a bit, then frowned. "Ok, maybe it is, but a curse can be broken, as far as I know." She said, causing Roy the release a look of realisation. Samus continued, "and I'm sure as hell you can brake that curse, right here and now."

Roy looked out the front window. "You're right, I can." He said with confidence, "Then I'll do just that, brake that curse, and I'll prove it when I see Pit once more." He then put his arm over Samus's shoulder, much to her surprise. "Samus, you just gave me the will power to continue this search, and for that I thank you."

"Uh... d-don't mention it, w-what are friends for?" she said, flustered that she was this close to the young lions warm body.

Samus broke from the embrace, and headed out the door of the pilots deck. "Don't mention it, now get some sleep, it's late as hell, and you need your energy, got it?"

"Heh, alright." Roy then headed to the door as well, when Samus stopped him.

"And please, don't ever bring me that close again, you hear me?" Samus said with a blush on her face.

Unfortunatly for her, Roy noticed the blush, and grew a devilish smile on his face, "oh, you mean like this?"

Before Samus could react, Roy dragged her into a hug, which caused her to blush greatly as she felt the warm embrace of Roy's body.

"Ahk... Roy!! What are you doing?!? What did I just say?!?!?" She shrieked.

Roy chuckled, and broke embrace. "You know I'm just messing with you, sweat checks."

Samus flustered, a blush as red as apples, "ROY!!!!" She pouted, only to get him to laugh at her antics.

"Oh boy, you should see the look on your face, it was so red it's cute." Roy then bursted into another laughing fit, while Samus crossed her arms and pouted.

Roy calmed down a moment later, "But in all honesty, thanks." He started walking to his room, "I'm off to bed now, see you in the morning, Samus."

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Samus said flatly, only to get a chuckle from Roy, much to her dismay. After a while, she was calm after the whole flustery she went through, and began walking to her room. _I'll get you for that, Roy. You'll see._

[x]

 **AN**

 **Wow, I laughed at that last bit when it came in to mind, I just couldn't hold back.**

 **Now that thats out of the way, the next chapter will be with Pit and Juvia, and how they meet up with the ice dragon slayer, I'm still waiting for someone to guess that. ;)**

 **As of rn, I like the reviews for this story, and as for the suggestion for Roy and Lucina being mages, thanks for the help, I'll be going along with that for this story.**

 **Until next time, scrubs.**


	9. Meeting the Ice Dragon Slayer

AN

Kill **me if you want, but make sure it's justified.**

Yeah **, I haven't really tried to write another chapter in a while.**

 **Issues.**

But **I'm here now with the next chappy!! So don't be mad at me anymore.**

Continuing **where we left off with Pit and Juvia, they finally meet the ice dragon slayer, but Pit feels a power within her that he recognizes.**

Enjoy **, now I shall get into character.**

 **[x]**

"Pit, wake up, we're here." Juvia said as she nudged Pit slightly.

"Hmm? Already?" Pit immediately got up from the seat he fell asleep on and exited the train.

When the duo left for this job request, Juvia stopped at nothing to catch the closest train at the time, causing Pit to use up a huge amount of his energy to keep up with Juvia. What He found the most intriguing was that he felt tired afterwards, something that didn't usually happen with him. The only thing Pit could think of as to why was due to how long he's been without Palutena's power.

"Is something the matter, Pit?"

"Hmm?" Pit was snapped out of his thought process. "Nothing to worry yourself with." He really didn't want her to know yet.

Juvia looked at him, but decided not to push it. "Well, the job request says to meet the dragon Slayer at a theater."

"Not the most usual of places, but I guess we'll go there." Pit said, and continued their way.

They soon arrived at the theater, and saw it to be quite packed.

"Must be a show going on." Pit stated, with Juvia nodding.

As they made their way in, they saw a performance going on. A dancer, one Juvia recognize.

"Pit look!" Juvia tried her best to whisper, "its her, the Ice Dragon Slayer!"

Pit looked at the woman dancing with grace, a girl with light blue hair, and a dress of the same color.

"Woah." Pit let out.

"Juvia can't believe we actually found her, and this job request wasn't some sort of scam." Juvia sighed, but Pit wasn't paying much attention to her, something else was on his mind.

The essence the woman had, Pit felt it before. He remembers the draconic feel of it, like... like...

"Roy..." Pit whispered, low enough so that Juvia didn't hear. He knew of this essence, this power. Yes, she was a dragon slayer, so it might just be nothing, but it felt too familiar, he _knew_ this feeling.

 _Could she be...?_ Pit thought, and decided there was only one way to find out.

Pit and Juvia waited out the performance, with Juvia fawning over every move the dragon slayer made, saying how on point and elegant it was, and with Pit poundering a few thoughts. When the performance ended, everyone cheered and went on their way, knowing it was going to be the last one for today. Pit and Juvia decided they introduce themselves to her, waiting for everyone to leave.

"Excuse me, miss?" Pit said, once the last person left. "But are you the one who--"

"Are you the Ice Dragon Slayer?!?" Juvia cut him off, catching said woman by surprise.

"Uh.. what?" She wondered.

Before Juvia could continue, Pit put is hand over her mouth, letting her know he'll handle it, and pulled out the job request from his bag. "You are the one who sent this, right?"

The Dragon Slayer looked at it for a bit, and nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm the one who sent it, and it seems one of you are a bit enthusiastic about it." she said.

"Uh-huh! We came to see what you needed!!" Juvia couldn't help but play the fangirl.

The Dragon Slayer chuckled, "then I guess proper introductions are in order." She started. "I'm Ninian, and you two are?"

"Pit."

"Juvia! It's such an honor to meet you!"

Pit sweat dropped, he didn't think she was that much of a fangirl. But he couldn't be the one to talk, he was like that when he first met Mario.

Ninian was a bit annoyed by it as well, but she hid it well with a weak smile. "I didn't know people liked me that much."

"Well rumors do fly around, like how you took out 3 fire mages in a single blow." Pit added.

"hehe... I guess that story was blown out of proportions, then." she said, slightly embarrassed. "Well then, we have some work to do, come with me."

"Does Ninian mean backstage?!" Juvia continued her antics.

Ninian sweat dropped. "Y-yes, just please... be a bit more... calm about it, ok?" She said, keeping a smile.

"Ok. Juvia will try her best to be calm." She said, then walked backstage.

"I-is she... always like that?" Ninian questioned Pit.

"Not all the time, but she means well. I find it kinda cute that she's gone slightly fangirlish around you." Pit said with a slight blush.

Ninian notoced the blush, and smiled. "You two must have a tight bond, if I may assume?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Pit said. "Wish I could explain it now, but we have a job to discuss, don't we?" Right to the point, that's a bit different of him.

Ninian sighed. "Yes we do, especially with her in there without us, she might get herself into some trouble." She then giggled slightly.

"hehe... Yeah, lets get this over with." And the two walked in after Juvia.

[x]

 **I. Am. Sorry.**

It's **been a long ass time, and I only have this to show.**

Shoot **me, please. SHOOT ME!!!!!**

But **in all seriousness, I'm not sure I have an excuse for the long ass wait for such little reward, so I won't try to give one, just know that the next chapter might be just as long a wait as this one had.**

 **Sorry, not sorry.**


	10. The Mother of My Friend

**AN**

 **I'm not dead, and this is proof.**

 **So a little bit of a heads up, expect these updates to take a long time to do. Although I want to continue this, I'm always short on ideas, and its getting increasingly more difficult to keep Pit's character the same, I do NOT want to make him OC like, but it's difficult to do.**

 **This next chapter will be focused on Pit and Juvia, as well as Ninian, with next chapter being with Roy and co.** **So enjoy the read for as long as you wait, you'll need to.**

[x]

"This is my current residence, I hope you find it to be of standard." Ninian said, leading both Pit and Juvia into the room.

Pit was quite surprised, to say the least. The room looked better then the place him and Juvia have.

"Hey, don't worry about it too much, this is actually one of the better places we've seen." Pit said. He looked over to Juvia, who was marveling at all the different costumes Ninian had for her performances.

"This was the one she used for the winter festival, and this one was the one she used for..." She trailed off.

"Sit here, you two, and we'll discuss the job, and its severity." Ninian said, catching their attention.

"So, how severe are we talking about?" Pit asked, sitting down. he looked to his right to see that Juvia was already planted in her seat.

"Vary." Ninian said. "Most people don't know this, but i wasn't born in Fiore."

Juvia was kinda shocked, but Pit kinda expected it.

 _well... there's one thing..._ , Pit thought.

"My place of birth was having its own troubles, one concerning dragons."

"Dragons? But they haven't been in existence for 400 years!" Juvia said.

"Maybe in Fiore, but from where I'm from, they still roamed." Ninian said. "But we had created a blade, or at least, added to the dragon slaying blades that existed throughout our history."

"Dragon slaying blades..." Pit said. _So... like Falchion, huh._ Ninian nodded. "These blades were called 'Falchions', this particular blade was named Durandal."

 _And that about confirms my theory._

"A man I knew had used Durandal to kill the dragon that threatened our destruction as a species." Ninian paused for a bit, remember that man.

 _Eliwood, Roy's father..._ Pit found himself getting closer to the truth about this woman.

"The man sealed the blade away afterwards, said it was to only be used in a time of strife." Ninian concluded.

"So, why tell Pit amd Juvia about this blade?" Juvia asked.

"Because it has found its way into Fiore by unnatural means." Ninian said.

"So Durandal was stolen?" Juvia asked.

Ninian nodded.

"A blade like that for sure has the power to take down Dragon Slayers." Pit stated.

"And I know of that first hand..." Ninian mumbled, remembering her scar from the... incident. "The man that stole this blade has intentions to slay every Dragon Slayer in Fiore."

 _Natsu_ , Pit remembered. Natsu might have been strong, but even he knew that such a blade would take him out in an instant.

"Then when should he move out?" Pit asked.

"Tomorrow, we need the rest." Ninian answered. "I have an extra room available, so you may rest there."

Juvia left to the room, but Pit stayed behind. "Can i ask you something, Ninian?"

"By all means."

"Do you... have a son?"

(Right to it, eh Pit? You have no chill today...)

"H-how do tou know of that?" Ninian asked, a bit scared now.

"I felt your power is much different from everybody else, and it reminded me of someone I know."

"W-well, I am a Dragon Slayer, so of cou--"

"Dragons are different then Dragon Slayers, Ninian." Pit interrupted.

Ninian was silent for a bit. "You knew..."

"Since I saw you, yes." Pit said. "The man you spoke of, his name was Eliwood?"

Ninian nodded.

"You two were married, and had a young boy, you named him Roy?"

"What did you fo to my son" Ninian was scared now.

"Nothing, me and him were the best of friends, actually." Pit gave a reassuring smile, calming down the terrified Ninian. "But my question is this."

Ninian gulped.

"Why did you leave him?" Pit struck the point.

"I-- it wasn't on purpose..." Ninian tried to answer.

"He grew up his entire life not knowing who his mother was." Pit stated. "Eliwood is gone, and so is Hector."

"Wh-what?" _Lord Eliwood?_ "Even his loved one, Lilina, had passed due to a sickness that exists within her family." Pit said, bluntly.

"Hectors daughter?" Ninian was in shock the entirety of this ordeal.

Pit nodded, then spoke. "So I ask again, why did you leave?"

"I-- I don't know." Ninian started. "I was summoned by someone, but dropped me here... I... have no memory of the events that took place..." Ninian eventually began to cry.

"I tr-tried to get back b-but, there was nothing I c-could do!" Ninian cried like nothing else. "I want to see my son, all grown up now!! I want to be there for him!!! To tell him I'm sorry!!!"

Ninian noticed a hand on her shoulder, but couldn't stop crying to look.

"Ninian, look at me." Pit said, getting Ninian to stop crying for a bit. "I know a way to find him."

"Y-you do?" Ninian asked.

"Of course." Pit confirmed. " So after we find Durandal, I'll take you to him, ok?"

"Oh Pit..." Ninian let a smile creep to her face, then tackled Pit it a hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" She was in so much joy that she unconsciously kissed Pit on the cheek, making him freeze up from head to toe.

Ninian realized what she did, and let go of Pit out of embarrassment. "I'll... uh... head over to the hotspring." and she went off.

Pit couldn't care about the hotspring right now, he just got kissed by a girl. Everything he felt about that woman was thrown out the window.

 _What a woman..._

[x]

 **Enjoy this, nerds, because soon I'll be able to post more often.**

SCHOOL **IS ALMOST OUT!!!!!!!!;(for me at least.)**

 **But, I still have finals to take care of, so there's that.**

As **I said, the next chapter will be fixated on Roy and co. As well as how they tie in to the whole vacation thing with team Natsu.**

See **you soon!**


End file.
